Airbags for protection of a person's head are known in the art, for example through WO2007050024A1 and through WO01/54523A1.
In order to prevent whiplash injuries, the airbag of WO2007050024A1 is inflated in a two-step manner, first around the neck and back head region of a user to stabilize the neck, and then around the skull and crown part of the user's head to form a hood.
In order to prevent whiplash injuries it is of high importance that the airbag is inflated in a highly predictable manner, independently of external factors, such as the exact shape of the head of the user and/or the exact folding of the airbag prior to inflation.
Hence, improved control of the inflation of the airbag would be advantageous.